


Nostalgia

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Siblings, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Djeeta could maybe fool the other crew members into thinking she was okay. But Gran had known her all their lives. She couldn't fool him.It had been a long while since the last time one of them was sick. And it certainly brought back memories...(Prompt #1: "Here, let me see")
Relationships: Djeeta & Gran (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Kudos: 16





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post this yesterday but I got distracted and then completely forgot about it ; ; .  
> This was one I had a lot of fun writing! It certainly made me want to write more about GranDjeeta siblings in the future!

Gran had known Djeeta all his life. They  _ were _ siblings, after all. He knew her better than anyone else, and she knew him better than anyone else as well.

That's why he immediately realised Djeeta was acting kinda weird one day. She might have been able to fool their other crew members by saying that she was fine, it was just kinda hot outside. But Gran knew her. He knew something was wrong.

And he was even more sure of it as he saw her lean on a wall and sigh once she thought she was out of anyone's sight. He immediately rushed towards her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, despite already knowing the answer.

"I-I'm fine." She faked a smile. He didn't buy it.

"You know that won't work on me."

Djeeta sighed, her smile fading from her face. "I haven't been feeling too well today. I think I might be getting a fever."

“Here, let me see.” He brought a hand to her forehead and another to his, and immediately noticed the difference in temperature. "You're burning up! Why are you running around the ship like this? You  _ need _ to rest!"

"But there's so much stuff to take care of!"

"Leave that to  _ me _ . I'm the captain too, remember? Go to your room, I'll make you some soup."

"Well, now that you talked about the soup, I have no choice but to comply." Djeeta giggled.

"Good, now off you go. And  _ don't _ get off to doing something else in the middle of the way. Even if it's someone else asking you."

"Okay, okay, I get it." She left, smiling and waving at him before turning a corner.

Gran headed towards the kitchen closest to her room as soon as possible. It was one of the smaller kitchens, so he doubted there would be many people walking in or out of it. Since he was gonna be making the same soup he always made ever since they were younger, he wanted peace and quiet.

Even just the way the soup's smell was slowly getting stronger was enough to make him feel nostalgic. It reminded him of their life in Zinkenstill, back when he was the only one looking after Vyrn and Djeeta. He had to admit he kinda missed the time when he was the only one his little sister could rely on. But he also knew he couldn't be so selfish…

They would always make that soup whenever one of them was sick, even for Vyrn. It always helped them feel better. They would make it on normal days sometimes, but it was never the same as eating it when they felt like crap. Djeeta had once said it was 'the wish to see the other get better' that made it so much more delicious.

He sometimes missed those quieter days. But he couldn't really say he regretted any of it. They  _ were _ living their childhood dream, after all. Despite them literally dying, he still didn't regret a thing. (Although his brotherly jealousy could certainly do without seeing so many gifts sent Djeeta's way on White Day.)

The soup was done in about an hour. Once he had guaranteed it was good enough, he pulled a cart with some bowls and carefully put the hot pot on it. They did always go for seconds, so he was used to making quite a lot of it. Once he made sure he was bringing at least two spoons along as well, he left towards her room.

He knocked on the door before entering with the cart. Djeeta was on her bed, reading a book. Or at least trying to, since she didn't seem to be focusing properly.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Kinda tired." She sniffed the air, then hummed with a smile. "I know that smell~."

Gran chuckled. "We haven't had a day like this in a while. Might bring some memories."

He served the soup in two bowls, handing one to her and keeping the other one, both grabbing a spoon each. Once they had blown on it to cool it down a little, they began to eat.

Djeeta immediately squealed with a smile. Gran smiled as well, remembering their childhood. All those years where they only had each other.

He remembered a time they had argued while Djeeta was sick, and she had gotten worse right after. He remembered how much he had cried while apologising to her when they ate that day. He  _ had _ been an asshole over nothing.

"We've come so far, huh?" Djeeta said.

Gran only nodded. He didn't need to say anything else, or ask how she knew what he was thinking. They both knew.

For that whole day, pretty much the whole crew had heard of a really good smell coming from the kitchen and Djeeta's room. But even those who had actually smelled it, despite realising it was certainly a soup, could tell it wasn't familiar.

Of course it wouldn't be. That soup was something they had kept only between them for years. And Gran, in all honesty, didn't plan on changing that anytime soon.


End file.
